My Sacrifice
by Hera Black
Summary: Solo quería decirte hola de nuevo...


_**Notas de Autora:**__ Hola después de meses y meses sin actualizar, pero es que he tenido miles de cosas por hacer y mucho que estudiar, pero ahora vengo con este fic que va dedicado a un pequeño amigo que el día 11 de Agosto, cayo del doceavo piso de su casa, muriendo a la tierna edad de 7 añitos, Dieguito, se que ahora eres un ángel mas protegiéndonos en el cielo, pero esto va para ti con mucho cariño, las locas y yo te vamos a extrañar mucho._

_**My Sacrifice**_

Me encuentro caminando de nuevo a ese lugar, un lugar que me trae cierta paz, pero a la vez me llena de nostalgia, de recuerdos felices y de sueños que se que ya nunca se cumplirán.

Abro la reja y tú estas ahí, justo a la sombra del hermoso sauce llorón, esperándome.

_HELLO MY FRIEND, WE MEET AGAIN_

_IT'S BEEN AWHILE, WHERE SHOULD WE BEGIN?_

_FEELS LIKE FOREVER_

-Hola mi amigo, de nuevo nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo, tengo tantas cosas por contarte, pero, no se por donde comenzar.

_WITHIN MY HEART A MEMORY_

_A PERFECT LOVE THAT YOU GAVE TO ME_

_OH, I REMEMBER_

-Sabes que en mi corazón, tengo el grato recuerdo del amor que nos tuvimos, ese mismo que ahora veo en los ojos de Hermione y Ron quienes por cierto se casaran dentro de poco, no sabes cuánto envidio que ellos puedan vivir felices por siempre, y a nosotros nos pasara… esto.

_WHEN YOU ARE WITH ME IM FREE_

_IM CARELESS, I BELIEVE_

_ABOVE ALL THE OTHERS WELL FLY_

_THIS BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES_

_MY SACRIFICE_

-Recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos, me sentía libre, sentía que los dos volábamos, y mis lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas de solo recordar que tuvimos que pagar un alto precio por la felicidad de todos, ese fue mi sacrificio, nuestro sacrificio, mío y tuyo.

_WEVE SEEN OUR SHARE OF UPS AND DOWNS_

_OH HOW QUICKLY LIFE CAN TURN AROUND_

_IN AN INSTANT_

-¿Pero sabes?, ahora he podido ver con claridad los altibajos que ha dado mi vida, y como cambió con respecto a ti, en un instante, hacía tan solo unos cuantos meses, en donde cruzamos la fina línea del odio para darle paso a un sentimiento más hermoso y el cual creí que nunca iba poseer, el amor, ese amor que ahora veo en todos y el cual envidio tanto, porque sé que lo nuestro nunca podrá hacerse realidad, como lo soñamos.

_IT FEELS SO GOOD TO REALIZE_

_WHATS IN YOURSELF AND WITHIN YOUR MIND_

_LETS FIND PEACE THERE_

-Aunque también sabemos, querido amigo, que te sentiste realizado, de al fin haber cumplido con tu deber, con lo que tanto te había presionado el mundo, y venciste, pero que efímero fue eso, porque ahora no estamos juntos, no pudimos disfrutar la victoria que tanto te merecias…

_WHEN YOU ARE WITH ME IM FREE_

_IM CARELESS, I BELIEVE_

_ABOVE ALL THE OTHERS WELL FLY_

_THIS BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES_

_MY SACRIFICE_

-Y no puedo retener las lágrimas de mis ojos, al recordar los buenos momentos juntos, los planes que hicimos, el recordar tus labios, tu piel, tu sonrisa… tus hermosos ojos como dos gemas preciosas.

_I JUST WANT TO SAY HELLO AGAIN_

_I JUST WANT TO SAY HELLO AGAIN_

Miro mi reloj, me he quedado contemplando la nada, perdido en mis pensamientos, y volteo de nuevo hacia ti, solo necesitaba decirte hola otra vez.

_WHEN YOU ARE WITH ME IM FREE  
IM CARELESS, I BELIEVE  
ABOVE ALL THE OTHERS WELL FLY  
THIS BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES  
CAUSE WHEN YOU ARE WITH ME I AM FREE  
IM CARELESS, I BELIEVE  
ABOVE ALL THE OTHERS WELL FLY  
THIS BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES  
MY SACRIFICE, MY SACRIFICE_

**-**Creo que es tiempo de irme, mi querido amigo, pero sabes que pronto volveré aquí a estar contigo, y recordar los Buenos momentos juntos, los sueños, y todo lo que teníamos pensado para el futuro, y prometo traer a tus amigos, se que ellos también te extrañan tanto como yo te extraño. –Susurro mientras vuelven a bajar más lágrimas a mi rostro.- ¿Cuánto sacrificamos por los demás mí querido amigo?, pienso que sacrificamos mucho más de lo que imaginábamos nosotros, pero menos de lo que se esperaban los demás.

_I JUST WANT TO SAY HELLO AGAIN_

_I JUST WANT TO SAY HELLO AGAIN_

_MY SACRIFICE._

-Solo te quería decir hola de nuevo, mi amado Harry, porque, aunque estés ahora en el cielo, mi sacrificio, nuestro sacrificio, valió la pena, porque nuestro mundo se ha salvado, así hubiera sido a costa de nuestra felicidad; pero se, que en la eternidad, a los dos nos será recompensada. Hasta pronto mi amado Ángel de ojos verdes- Se despidió Draco, mientras le colocaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas a la tumba que rezaba.

_Aquí yace Harry Potter_

_Quien se sacrificó por todos por el sueño de un mundo mejor._

________________________________________________________________________

_MI SACRIFICIO_

_BY: CREED_

_HOLA MI AMIGO, NOS ENCONTRAMOS NUEVAMENTE_

_HA PASADO UN TIEMPO, ¿DÓNDE DEBERÍAMOS COMENZAR?_

_SE SIENTE COMO POR SIEMPRE_

_DENTRO DE MI CORAZÓN UNA MEMORIA_

_UN AMOR PERFECTO QUE ME DISTE_

_OH, YO RECUERDO_

_CUANDO ESTÁS CONMIGO SOY LIBRE_

_NO ME PREOCUPO, YO CREO_

_POR ENCIMA DE TODOS LOS OTROS VOLAREMOS_

_ESTO TRAE LÁGRIMAS A MIS OJOS_

_MI SACRIFICIO_

_HEMOS VISTO NUESTRA PORCIÓN DE ALTIBAJOS_

_OH, QUÉ RÁPIDAMENTE LA VIDA PUEDE DARSE VUELTA_

_EN UN INSTANTE_

_SE SIENTE TAN BUENO REALIZARSE_

_QUÉ HAY EN TI MISMO Y DENTRO DE TU MENTE_

_ENCONTREMOS PAZ AHÍ_

_CUANDO ESTÁS CONMIGO SOY LIBRE_

_NO ME PREOCUPO, YO CREO_

_POR ENCIMA DE TODOS LOS OTROS VOLAREMOS_

_ESTO TRAE LÁGRIMAS A MIS OJOS_

_MI SACRIFICIO_

_SOLO QUIERO DECIR HOLA NUEVAMENTE_

_SOLO QUIERO DECIR HOLA NUEVAMENTE_

_CUANDO ESTÁS CONMIGO SOY LIBRE_

_NO ME PREOCUPO, YO CREO_

_POR ENCIMA DE TODOS LOS OTROS VOLAREMOS_

_ESTO TRAE LÁGRIMAS A MIS OJOS_

_PORQUE CUANDO ESTÁS CONMIGO SOY LIBRE_

_NO ME PREOCUPO, YO CREO_

_POR ENCIMA DE TODOS LOS OTROS VOLAREMOS_

_ESTO TRAE LÁGRIMAS A MIS OJOS_

_MI SACRIFICIO, MI SACRIFICIO_

_SOLO QUIERO DECIR HOLA NUEVAMENTE_

_SOLO QUIERO DECIR HOLA NUEVAMENTE_

_MI SACRIFICIO._

_**Notas finales:**__ Espero que les guste, como dije es un homenaje a un pequeño amiguito quien por un accidente ahora es un ángel más en el cielo. Sabes que vamos a extrañar Dieguito, no sabes cuánto he llorado por tu partida, aunque moriste en un mundo donde la maldad no existía, solo el amor, los juegos y el cariño de todas nosotras que te dimos, las de ultimo año. _

_Eras para muchas de nosotras como el hermanito menor que nunca tuvimos, por ello el dolor de tu abrupta partida, sabes que te extrañaremos mucho amiguito._

_Laura, una de tus nenas._


End file.
